Electronic and optoelectronic components are typically attached to substrates, such as circuit boards or package substrates. Various attachment materials can be used to accomplish the attachment of such components to the surface of the circuit board or package substrate. In this manner, various components can be combined on a common platform. Also, the substrate to which components are attached may include electrical metal traces and/or optical waveguides that can provide for connection between the components or an external connector.